<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolfstar Moments by Kage Kitsune (Kage_Kitsune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915176">Wolfstar Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Kitsune/pseuds/Kage%20Kitsune'>Kage Kitsune (Kage_Kitsune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, Slash, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Kitsune/pseuds/Kage%20Kitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short stories written about Sirius and Remus. These collections aren't meant to be a full blown story, just moments in the lives of Sirius and Remus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolfstar Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this for the Quidditch League contest on Ff.net. I dropped out due to their rules of “no mature” content. They didn’t think slash pairings should automatically be marked as mature. I agree, but people who’ve previously read my stories were mad that I hadn’t marked my stories as mature, because they were slash. So, I marked all my stories as mature, which no one paid attention to until like six rounds in, and despite having no actual mature content, they tried to disqualify my entry. So, while I understand where they were coming from and they did eventually accept my entry because it was in no way mature, I had had it.<br/>It was a great way to learn how to do short stories and use a kind of Ray Bradbury set up.<br/>Notes: Originally a QQL entry for the practice round. Decided to play around with it a bit.<br/>Practice Round<br/>Written for QLFC: Season 5, Practice round<br/>Position: Chaser 2 Prompt: Song: I think we're alone, "I think we're alone now"<br/>Optional Prompts: Parkin's Pincer — two Chasers trap an opposing Chaser, while the third Chaser commits blatching**. Write about breaking the rules.<br/>Choice words: (colour) Steel Blue, (colour) Crimson, (Word) Bitter<br/>Warning: Shonen ai. Sirius/Remus<br/>Betas: The wonderful Rose and Aelys!</p>
<p>Notes: This collection will be updated randomly as I write things for fun. Updates are not set.<br/>Notes 2: This is a rewrite </p>
<p>Title: Give it a chance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I hope this works.</em> Sirius glanced at the long, skinny glass bottle in his hand, its steel blue color making the red liquid inside look purple, and smiled. This wonderful tasting liquid was the key to getting Remus to relax. Or so he hoped. His friend had been so stressed lately. What with the upcoming O.W.L.s, and the threat of a full moon arriving only a few short days before the exams started, he barely even spoke anymore. Instead, he remained buried in his books wasting his time preparing for a test they all knew he would pass with ease, moon, or no moon.</p>
<p>He'd been preparing too, but not for a test.</p>
<p>A laugh escaped his lips despite his best attempts to remain quiet, but surely his success warranted him a slight slip. He had the entire thing planned out. James and he had brewed the perfect calming draught, adding a tad more peppermint and lavender than required, and plenty of Sopophorous bean. Getting their housemates to drink what they hoped was a mild sleeping potion had been all too easy. They’d simply taken a few drops, maybe more. Okay, he'd added more than a few drops to a bunch of Butterbeer and James had too. They were both interested in finding out if any of their housemates woke up with some of their memories missing. But that was for tomorrow. Tonight, he needed to focus on Remus.</p>
<p>He walked up the last few steps to Gryffindor tower confidently, his grin never budging. When he’d left the common room, everyone had been drinking the Butterbeer, so everyone but James and Remus should be asleep. It was somewhat drastic, but the only way to ensure the success of this very important mission. If Remus suspected anyone might walk in on them, he’d refuse to cooperate, and Sirius couldn’t have that. All he had to worry about now was whether or not James had kept his mouth shut while he’d retrieved the wine. If his friend had caved and told Lily his intentions, detention would be the least of his worries because she wouldn’t only report him to Dumbledore. She’d tell Remus.</p>
<p>Sirius slipped the precious bottle into his robes as he arrived at the Fat Lady.</p>
<p>"Bellowing dragon bottoms," he said to the portrait. She yawned and the portrait door swung forward to reveal a deserted and dark common room, the only light coming from the fireplace. It was even better than he could've hoped. Nice touch, James. He went to the couch nearest the fire, forcing himself not to skip or dance, which was hard given his current state of mind. He would never forgive himself if Remus caught him skipping, though. He was trying for a calm, collected look, one that would show Remus just how mature and reliable he was, that he could help him. Or at the very least that he was more than just a prankster.</p>
<p>"Why do you always wait until the last minute to do your homework?"</p>
<p>Sirius turned. Remus was coming towards him from the dorm staircase, and he looked ready to beat him with the books in his hand. He couldn't help but wince; in the harsh contrast of light and shadow cast by the fire, Remus appeared paler than ever, dark purple rings beneath his narrowed eyes. His friend was obviously in desperate need of his help.</p>
<p>Remus chucked the books he was holding onto the couch in front of Sirius. He wasn't entirely sure how to react to such an 'attack'. Remus's tired state had resulted in a throw with no power behind them. In fact, Peter could have thrown harder. </p>
<p>
  <em>He definitely needs some sleep.</em>
</p>
<p>Remus folded his arms across his chest as he gave Sirius a complete once-over. "Where are your books? I'm <em>not</em> doing <em>your </em>homework for you," he said, his jaw set.</p>
<p>Sirius blinked, surprised at how intimidated he was by Remus all of a sudden, despite his current physical state. He would never admit it, but there was a small part of him tempted to bolt, to abandon his plan altogether, but Remus was so unwell. He had to do something to try to make him feel better. Not to mention there was a selfish part of him that was sick of waiting for Remus to decide whether or not they were ‘just friends’ or possibly something more.</p>
<p>"Come here." Sirius patted the couch. He grabbed the books Remus had thrown and placed them on the floor with care and sat down himself. </p>
<p>Remus' expression somehow managed to darken. "I don't have time for this, I need to look over some ancient runes—"</p>
<p>"Just give me a few minutes," Sirius said. "Then you can ignore me for the rest of the evening."</p>
<p>Sighing, Remus trudged around the couch and plopped down beside him. He fixed Sirius with a look. There was an unspoken promise of a slow death for Sirius if he couldn't meet Remus' standard of dire need, the only excusable reason to drag him away from his studies and down into the common room right now. Sirius hated it when Remus got this way. This particular level of exasperation seemed reserved for him alone. He had never seen Remus behave this way toward anyone else. Not even when James' had accidentally set fire to his Potion’s book that one time, resulting in all of their ingredients, books, and the table they were sitting at going up in flames. They’d spent the rest of their week serving detention for that one.</p>
<p>"Explain or I'm leaving.”</p>
<p>Sirius wasted no time in pulling the wine bottle out from his robe. A wave of his wand and two wine glasses appeared on the couch, a spell he'd perfected months ago, just in case the need arose. </p>
<p>Remus' mouth fell open, his arms falling to his side. "You...where did you get that?"</p>
<p>"The kitchen," Sirius replied, tipping his head back and reading the label with a haughty expression. "It's an excellent year."</p>
<p>"We're underage," Remus said, refusing to play along.</p>
<p>"Then Dumbledore shouldn't keep it in the kitchen where I can get to it." He handed Remus the two glasses and popped the top off the dark bottle like a professional. He poured some of the crimson liquid into the glasses and set the bottle down onto the floor. When Remus just stood there, he snatched one of the glasses from him. "You need to relax before you collapse."</p>
<p>"Dumbledore will throw you out!" His eyes kept darting from the bottle on the floor to the wineglass in Sirius' hand. He seemed to have forgotten he was holding one himself.</p>
<p>Sirius took a swig of the drink and closed his eyes. He felt better already. A pleasant taste of cherry balanced against oat flooded his mouth. He swallowed the rest in a quick gulp. "This is good, I was worried it might turn out to be bitter." Sometimes choosing wine from Dumbledore's collection was a guessing game when it came to quality and taste. He definitely preferred Firewhisky, but he knew Remus wouldn't touch the stuff. Opening his eyes, he saw Remus' expression had turned from mild fear to one of horror.</p>
<p>"Is this supposed to be relaxing!? You realize you're just adding to my stress, right?" He put his wineglass down on the floor and snatched Sirius' empty one from his hand. "And you don't drink wine that way!" Remus didn't seem to know what to do with the empty wine glass now that he'd taken it away from Sirius and held it limply between them.</p>
<p>"You're an expert, are you? What happened to, 'we're underage?'," Sirius challenged. </p>
<p>Remus's face flushed red, and he looked away. </p>
<p>It was good to see him look a little less pale, even if for a moment, and brought on by embarrassment. “Come on,” Sirius pressed. “If we don't finish this Pinot Noir, there's going to be evidence and then we really will get into trouble.”</p>
<p>"No, you'll get in trouble," Remus said, standing up. Sirius’s hand shot out and grabbed his elbow.</p>
<p>"Hold on—"</p>
<p>"This is not helping!"</p>
<p>"Alright, no wine." Sighing, he took the glass from Remus gently and placed it on the floor next to the bottle. Remus did not look convinced. "I'm sure the calming draught James and I made for tonight isn't all gone." They'd made quite a lot of it, just in case it wasn't as strong as they hoped, and they needed to add a lot to the Butterbeer. After testing it on Peter first, it'd become obvious they only needed a few drops per bottle. Plenty of left over. "I'd drink the wine until we find out if the potion wipes out any memories, though." </p>
<p>Remus' left eye and mouth twitched in unison before he pulled himself free. "I really don't have time for this. We only have a month before O.W.L.S. start, and my problem will affect me soon before that. I won't be able to focus much during that time."</p>
<p>Sirius nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know, but if you keep this up, you won't be studying at all, you'll be in the infirmary." This seemed to be the right thing to say, because Remus deflated with another sigh. He must have known on some level that Sirius was correct. He slowly lowered himself back onto the couch, looking utterly exhausted, his hands shaking. "Do you remember what I told you in March? And you told me to wait for an answer? I know you wanted to take your time, but I hate seeing you like this. I feel I could help you more if…" Sirius rested his hand on top of Remus's arm. "I love you more than I can handle."</p>
<p>Remus snorted, pulling his arm away. </p>
<p>Sirius frowned, hurt at yet another rejection from Remus. Or had his first confession been a rejection? Remus hadn't exactly told him no, and he'd allowed Sirius to use his lap as a pillow a few times since he'd confessed his feelings. Selfish as it was though, Sirius wanted more. He wanted Remus to admit that he needed Sirius as much as Sirius needed him. He wanted to hold Remus’s hand, to kiss him. He wanted to see him smile again.</p>
<p>"You are so corny." Remus snatched the wine glass from off the floor and emptied its contents in a single swig.</p>
<p>Sirius raised an eyebrow, his grin returning. "I mean it."</p>
<p>"I know. That's what makes it worse." He took the bottle and poured himself another glass. "This is pretty good."</p>
<p>"Dumbledore has good taste." Sirius watched the liquid in his glass, wondering how much wine Remus would need to open up. He probably should have grabbed more than one bottle. “I was hoping the wine would help you relax and maybe… get an answer?” He shifted his gaze to the fire dancing inside the hearth. He’d been so sure of his victory this evening, too. He definitely would have been wooed by someone going out of their way to help him relax. But seeing Remus willingly drink in the common room felt like a sign that it might not be the best time to confront him about that.</p>
<p>"Sirius, I don't know if I love you."</p>
<p>Sirius finished his glass of wine and dropped it onto the floor. The words had not been what he'd been hoping for. There he was trying to make Remus feel better, and in return Remus was making him feel like he was being stabbed. "Fair enough," he managed, after he'd wrestled to gain some control over his emotions.</p>
<p>"I knew how you felt long before you told me." Sirius shifted his gaze from the fire to Remus. He'd known? He'd known and still allowed Sirius to make a fool out of himself by confessing his feelings? He'd known he probably didn't feel the same way, but had led Sirius on, anyway? Something in his expression must've shown his horror because Remus looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Sirius. You're the only person to ever show any interest in me. I don't know how to respond to that."</p>
<p>"You say, 'I love you too', and I take you out on a date?"</p>
<p>"You make it sound so simple."</p>
<p>"It is simple," Sirius said. He could hardly believe Remus was so dense on the matter, or perhaps he wasn't? Hardly noticeable - except to Sirius, who spent a good deal of time staring at Remus - was the tiniest hint of a smile on his friend's face. He could feel his own eyes narrowing this time as he took in Remus's entire form. "You're messing with me."</p>
<p>"James warned me before I came down," Remus admitted. He started to laugh, and Sirius didn't know if he should hit him or walk away and refused to speak to him for the next few months. Both sounded good. And James? He was just going to kill his supposed best friend and leave him for the Dementors to find. How could he betray him like this!?</p>
<p>"If you don't want to be my boyfriend, then just say so," Sirius said, getting to his feet, his hands clenching. "I don't need you turning my feelings into a game."</p>
<p>"Because this wasn't a game already?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. "You planned this whole thing with James for over a week."</p>
<p>"I was trying to help you! I can see my efforts were wasted. You've already gone mad." He started for the stairs. If he couldn't have Remus, fine. He'd have to get over it somehow. Maybe tomorrow, but while his emotions were still running wild, he was going to cast a few Unforgivables on his best friend. Surely the wizarding community would understand.</p>
<p>"You're taking this way too seriously."</p>
<p>Sirius stopped, letting out a controlled breath. "You're not taking this seriously enough. I'm not joking. I love you."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>A thought occurred to Sirius, and he turned back to his friend. <em>A game.</em> This was all a sick and twisted game, but this wasn't about Remus being dense or even being mean. He felt his head shaking, and he returned to the couch. How could he have been so stupid? </p>
<p>Remus looked up from his hands quickly, a look of surprise and a hint of confusion on his face.</p>
<p>"You had me going there for a minute. I almost thought you had turned into more of an arsehole than you already were." He slid down beside the werewolf, enjoying the shocked expression on his face. He didn't wait for Remus to say anything now that he understood what was going on. He leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but Sirius had never felt such emotions stirring inside him before. He was in love, no doubt about it. Any crush he'd ever had seemed like nothing compared to this.</p>
<p>"Sirius, you shouldn't—"</p>
<p>"You aren't going to hurt me and who else can join you during your fluffy time and keep you out of trouble?" He snaked an arm around his friend and pulled him close. Remus’s body relaxed, and he placed his head on Sirius’s shoulder. "I've been with you since I’ve found out. I'm still here. Isn't that proof enough?"</p>
<p>"I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you…"</p>
<p>"You won't," Sirius said. He kissed Remus' hair. "And even if you somehow managed to, we have healers—"</p>
<p>"Not if I give it to you," Remus snapped. He tried to pull away then, but Sirius won in, keeping him in place. If he let Remus run away now, he'd have to convince his friend all over again.</p>
<p>"You won't. I can take care of myself. Remus, you can't give up on having a love life because of this. I told you we were the perfect match. You can trust me. I won't get hurt."</p>
<p>Sirius continued to hold him, and finally, Remus stopped struggling. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but for now Remus had finally given in.</p>
<p>"I still don't know if I actually love you."</p>
<p>"Of course you don't. You've been too busy trying to push me away. You're so caught up in your furry problem that you haven't even considered how you really feel at all." He may not think everything through, but he wasn't the idiot everyone had him pegged as. Besides, he understood Remus far better than anyone else. "You're a Gryffindor, so stop running. Please."</p>
<p>"... We can give it a try," Remus said, his face bright red. He wrapped his hand around Sirius' own.</p>
<p>"R-really?"</p>
<p>"Don't make me regret this, Sirius."</p>
<p>"I won't!" He pulled Remus into his lap; his arms wrapping around him tightly. "I'll prove to you that I'm your soulmate."</p>
<p>"We'll see…" Remus' eyes shut, his body sinking against Sirius’s. </p>
<p>Sirius could hardly contain himself then. His grip on Remus tightened to make sure he didn’t fall. He wanted to watch Remus sleep, and he wanted to find James and shove his failed sabotage attempt in his specky face. Remus had agreed to date him, or "try" as his now boyfriend had so nicely put it.</p>
<p>Boyfriend. That had a great ring to it. He couldn't wait to say it aloud.</p>
<p>"Remus is my boyfriend," he dared to whisper. The words sent a pleasurable shiver through his body. Yes, that was good. Wonderful, even. Not a single person could claim to have said those words truthfully and no one else ever would, because he had no intention of letting him go.</p>
<p>Despite wanting to be quiet and let Remus sleep, he started to laugh. Remus gave him a gentle hit to the leg. He kissed Remus on the head and used his wand to hide the wine and glasses for later. He closed his eyes. The common room would be in an uproar when they woke up and found the two of them together. Best they get some sleep now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>